Perversas intenciones
by anycullen93
Summary: Para hinata el control lo es todo por eso cuando conoce a sasuke y naruto sabe que tendrá que pelear contra ambos hombre sí desea seguir con su vida de control sasuxhinaxnaru.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera historia solo quiero decir que la historia ni los personajes me pertecen .  
**Perversas intenciones **

**Prólogo **

"Hola Jaded, ¿cómo andan las cosas?" Las palabras aparecieron en la pantalla del ordenador, y en los labios de hinata se dibujó una sonrisa divertida.  
"Lentas, Wicked. Muy lentas," tecleó ella, bufando con el eufemismo.  
La vida cibernética que ella llevaba era completamente opuesta a la vida real de la que escapaba todas las tardes que tenía la posibilidad. Los mismos hombres, las mismas fiestas, la misma mierda. Ella se había aburrido de las interminables rondas hacía meses. Por qué se había aburrido, aún no lo había resuelto.  
"¿Tu jefe sigue haciendo sus propios archivos?" Eso era una broma que había hecho en los chat-room en los que participaba. Había contado la historia el primer día que había ocurrido. Cada uno había parecido intimidado por su logro. Ella personalmente había esperado al menos una discusión con Shikamaru nara entonces. No había esperado que él realmente hiciera sus propios archivos de mierda.  
"Infiernos si lo sé" tecleó ella finalmente. "Pienso que él me despidió hoy."  
Trasladarla, despedirla, era la misma cosa. Le gustaba trabajar con Nara. No era exactamente desafiante pero le dejaba mucho tiempo para ir de compras.  
"¿Despedida?" Las palabras centellaron. "Él no se atrevería a despedirte."  
Ella se rió de ella misma. Hubo días en que Nara había querido matarla, pero había resistido al impulso con más autocontrol del que ella pensó que tenía. Por supuesto, la boda que planeaba Ino lo tenía bastante cansado. Eso o las visitas de ella a su oficina por la tarde.  
"Él dice que es un traslado. Él me envió al infierno, Wicked." Ella suspiró con el pensamiento.  
La fusión entre uchiha y nara había sido más que una sorpresa el mes pasado. Incluso mayor fue la sorpresa de que ella ahora sería la ayudante personal de Sasuke uchiha .  
"¿Trasladada?" Las preguntas cortas eran tan típicas de Wicked. Ella casi podía sentir su impaciencia. "¿Al Infierno?"  
"Al Infierno," suspiró ella. "Mi nuevo jefe es Lucifer. Esto no va a ser divertido. Ahí se van todas mis horas de recreo... (puchero)" Ella tecleó la expresión sintiéndose ofendida. Sasuke uchiha no era su idea del jefe perfecto. "Espero que él esconda al menos algo de sentido del humor bajo ese ceño fruncido que tiene. Apuesto que no sabe la diferencia entre un ménage y una margarita. ¿A quién le diré todas mis bromas sucias?"  
Sasuke frunció el ceño. Hija de puta. ¿Lucifer, verdad? ¿No conocía la diferencia entre un ménage y una margarita? Él murmuró una serie de maldiciones volátiles cuando se alejó del ordenador y comenzó a caminar furiosamente. Sabionda, pequeña sabandija viperina. Él podía enseñarle un jodido ménage que recordaría hasta su siguiente vida si seguía con esta mierda. Ella no tenía ningún sentido del decoro y le había mostrado cero respeto cada vez que él se aparecía por la oficina de Shikamaru.  
Ella lo picaba con esa lengua viperina suya, sonreía con satisfacción cada vez que tenía la posibilidad y mostraba de cien modos diferentes que esperaba que él se arrastrara a sus perfectos pies diminutos. Hija de puta. Por saborear ese dulce, pequeño cuerpo él podría hacerlo y eso era lo que realmente le irritaba.  
"¿Aún respiras?" Su ácida pregunta surgió como un mensaje instantáneo con un suave sonido.  
"Sí, solo estaba preguntándome la conexión entre el ménage y la margarita," tecleó él, maldiciéndose de mil formas diferentes. Estaba loco para haberla pedido como asistente personal. Había perdido su nunca amorosa mente.  
"Ninguna conexión." Él hizo una pausa con la respuesta, frunció el ceño. Jaded siempre tenía una razón para maldecir en casi cada frase que decía. A menos que ella fuera infeliz. A menos que estuviera sola. Él había aprendido eso durante el año pasado. Había hecho de aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre ella su meta.  
"¿Estas bien, Jaded?" Él realmente no debería preocuparse, pero lo hacía.  
"Sí, estoy bien" Sus palabras sonaron depresivas, hasta por la impersonal caja de comunicación. "Tal vez iré de compras mañana. Oí que hay una rebaja en zapatos…"  
"Uh oh. Pobres vacas, sacrificando sus vidas para apoyar tu adicción." Él sacudió su cabeza, aún preocupado. Ella no actuaba normal.  
"Vacas, caimanes, lo que sea." ¡No!, esta no era su Jaded.  
"Oye nena, puedes hablar conmigo, lo sabes." Él la necesitaba también.  
Hubo un largo silencio.  
"Ella es mi amiga." Las palabras finalmente llegaron con una sensación de tristeza. "No puedo creer que ella tenga tan mal gusto con los hombres."  
"¿Sí?" Él ni siquiera pretendió entender.  
"La quiero como una hermana." Ella tenía que estar hablando de Ino.  
Él esperó a ver lo que ella decía.  
"¡No puedo creer que ella realmente folló con Lucifer! ¿Está loca? ¿Ha perdido el juicio? El hombre es un paria. No tiene ningún estilo. Ninguna clase, y dudo que tenga un pene de más de trece centímetros de largo. Probablemente solo necesitaba un dedo o dos para masturbarse."  
Él se recostó despacio en su silla. Su pene, los trece centímetros y varios más, pulsaba ultrajado. Sus ojos se estrecharon.  
"El hombre mira con ceño. Es despreciable. Camina como si fuera un toro en un negocio de loza china. Es tan aburrido. ¡Cristo!. Necesito un nuevo trabajo."  
Sus puños se apretaron, sus dientes rechinaron mientras veía todo rojo. La pequeña bruja viperina. ¿Un toro en una tienda de loza china? ¿Pene de trece centímetros? ¿Pene de trece centímetros? Ohh, él le mostraría mucho más que trece centímetros de mierda. Maldición. La mujer tenía una mordida que haría a un perro rabioso enorgullecerse.  
"Si renuncias, piensa en todos esos zapatos que llorarían." Era lamentable. Verdaderamente lamentable, pero él estaría condenado si tecleaba su ultraje por Internet. Probablemente guardaría el mensaje de mierda para mostrárselo a todos sus compañeros de chat. Él bufó. Oh, ella se sorprendería.  
"Bueno, es verdad. Pero definitivamente lo estoy pensando."  
Él se calmó. Pensándolo, ¿verdad? Él había previsto esto.  
"Bien, buena suerte cariño. Ahora voy a desconectarme. Cita caliente esta noche."  
Nada pasó durante largos momentos.  
"Bueno. Buenas noches."  
"Buenas noches, cariño. Anímate, tal vez tengas suerte y él tenga más de trece centímetros." Él gruñó.  
"Como si eso pudiera ayudarle." Él casi podía oír la vibración arrogante de las palabras. "¿Dónde oh donde se han ido todos los alfa? Tu madre debe haberte amamantado por mucho tiempo."  
"O la tuya te alimentó con veneno y especias en vez de dulce leche" tecleó él furiosamente. Y él lo decía en serio.  
"LOL. Esa fue buena, Wicked. Diviértete por mí mientras estás fuera. Hablaremos más tarde"  
Él cerró la ventana. Apagó el programa, malditamente cerca de temblar de rabia y excitación. Se paró, empujando sus dedos despiadadamente por su pelo mientras rechinaba sus dientes con cólera. Condenada.  
Lucifer, ¿verdad? Trece centímetros, ¿verdad? Él gruñó mientras caminaba por la casa, descolgando la chaqueta de cuero del poste de la escalera mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.  
La señorita Jaded Hinata estaba lista para una maldita sorpresa.

fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta es mi primera historia solo quiero decir que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Simplemente lo llamaban el Club. Era la gran casa de una plantación sureña ubicada en las cercanías de la ciudad en una pequeña área boscosa, quizás a un kilómetro y medio del camino principal. No fácilmente accesible, pero tampoco difícil encontrar.

Una pared de piedra encerraba las casi dos hectáreas de la propiedad; un guardia se sentaba en una pequeña cabina en la puerta de hierro a la entrada. La casa en sí misma estaba rodeada por robles majestuosos, dando a la propiedad un aire de elegante riqueza.  
Lucian entró en el oculto aparcamiento, inspeccionando los vehículos ya aparcados allí. El Club servía a una amplia clientela de todo el mundo, pero aun así mantenía una atmósfera de amistad personal. No todo el mundo era invitado a entrar por sus puertas, se escogía a unos pocos. Hacía falta mucho más que dinero, familia o influencias para recibir una invitación de los miembros del Club. Era necesario un estilo de vida.  
—Buenas noches, Sr. Uchiha —el mayordomo y pacificador, Ibiki Harding, abrió la puerta y se mantuvo de pie a un lado cuando él entró—. ¿Puedo tomar su chaqueta, señor?  
Él no era el típico mayordomo. Sasuke no podía imaginar a Ibiki asistiendo a cualquiera de las familias influyentes que él conocía. El ex soldado de metro ochenta y cinco de alto de las Fuerzas Especiales podría haber elegido tener un empleo en cualquier agencia de seguridad. En cambio, había aceptado un trabajo como mayordomo y jefe de seguridad en la casa del Club. Las ventajas, Ibiki a menudo decía, eran mejores que la paga, que era condenadamente buena.  
—Gracias, Ibiki . Parece que la casa esta llena esta noche —él podía oír las voces elevadas por la risa desde el cuarto principal.  
—Tenemos varios de fuera de la ciudad esta semana, así como muchos de los asiduos —Ibiki colgó la chaqueta de cuero en el amplio armario al lado—. La casa esta definitivamente llena para un rato.  
El Club mantuvo la plantación para la conveniencia de los miembros de fuera de la ciudad. No había ninguna necesidad de alojarse en un hotel cuando estaban haciendo un negocio cerca de la zona. La casa de tres pisos contaba con una docena de dormitorios totalmente equipados, personal de cocina, y servicio doméstico. Una confianza establecida hacía casi veinte años por el fundador del club privado se ocupaba de la mayoría del trajín cotidiano de la casa. Las cuotas de socio, que no eran baratas, iban a parar a una cuenta para pagar los gastos generales.  
—¿naruto ya ha llegado? —preguntó Sasuke mientras se dirigían al cuarto principal.  
—El señor Naruto debería llegar dentro de poco —Ibiki sonrió abiertamente, sus ojos azul claro se encendieron con diversión—. Creo que él debía recoger a señorita sabaku no del aeropuerto antes de venir aquí.  
Temari no sabaku era una de las pocas sumisas cuyo ingreso había sido aprobado. Ella era una heredera delicada, arrogante, con frescos ojos color avellana y un exterior frío. Calentarla era un desafío que muchos de los miembros del Club abrazaban con entusiasmo.  
Sasuke recorrió el cuarto principal, un salón de baile cavernoso que había sido remodelado para encajar con las necesidades del Club y equipado para el placer de los miembros. Una barra estaba colocada al final; el resto del cuarto estaba lleno de canapés cómodos de cuero, sillas y pequeños rincones para el placer de sus patrones. Su bienvenida fue un agudo grito femenino de placer y dolor.  
Él hizo una pausa, su mirada moviéndose a una pareja cercana. Sax Brogan tenía su afeitada cabeza echada hacia atrás en éxtasis mientras sujetaba a una pequeña pelirroja sobre la polla gruesa que atravesaba su culo. La cremosa piel blanca de la mujer contrastaba bruscamente con los tonos chocolate del gran hombre. Sus piernas estaban ampliamente extendidas mientras Sax agarraba su pequeña cintura y la alzaba, sólo para bajarla despacio sobre el eje rígido que separaba sus nalgas.  
Unos mareados ojos de color azul verdoso miraron fijamente hacia Sasuke mientras él miraba sus labios abriéndose por la excitación. Su cara estaba sonrojada, y debajo, sus pechos llenos estaban hinchados, los pezones perforados se erguían duros y orgullosos en excitación.  
Su coño estaba liso, afeitado o depilado. Algunos de los miembros femeninos disfrutaban de la estimulación dolorosa de depilarse que la casa les proporcionada. Su crema permanecía espesa y brillante sobre el pequeño montículo de su coño. Su clítoris estaba engrosado, una pequeña perla brillante asomando fuera de su capucha protectora mientras los dedos de ella trabajaban sobre él, desesperadamente.  
La mujer era más joven que la mayor parte de los miembros femeninos. Apenas veinticuatro, era la hija de un Senador serio, congestionado, que tendría un ataque al corazón si alguna vez se imaginara que su pequeña y perfecta muchacha era miembro de un establecimiento que satisfacía a machos sexualmente dominantes.  
—Fóllame, Sax —ella montaba el grueso pene con movimientos vacilantes, débiles con la lujuria mientras su cabeza caía contra el hombro de Sax—. Fóllame más duro. Ahora. Por favor, ahora.  
Sax gimió detrás de ella. A pesar de sus palabras, todos sabían que rápido y duro no era lo que le gustaba. A ella le gustaba ser retrasada sexualmente, ser empujada a las fronteras de su control y despojada de las reservas naturales a las que se había visto obligada durante mucho tiempo.  
Sax la tendía implorando antes de que hubiera terminado con ella. Sus gritos resonarían por el cuarto circundado de ventanas, sus súplicas se harían desesperadas antes de que él le permitiera cualquier liberación.  
La vista de esto no estaba haciendo nada bueno a la polla de Lucian. El tierno coño de ella había florecido abierto, goteando de excitación, enrojecido e hinchado. Infollable. Esta era una de las pocas restricciones que ella había instalado antes de inscribirse. El coño de la mujer nunca había sido violado y por el momento, no lo sería.  
Una jodida virgen con una polla en su ano. Esto nunca dejaba de asombrar a su cabeza ante la vista, giró y se dirigió a la larga barra con la esperanza de una bebida fuerte. Hinata lo tenía demasiado enfadado incluso para pensar joder la tensión de su sistema esta noche; además, él no estaba necesitado de una de las mujeres encantadoras y lascivas que había allí. Hinata había creado el monstruo que palpitaba en sus pantalones y él acababa de colocar en su mente que sería ella la que debería ocuparse de él  
—¡Eh!, Sasuke —lee Briner, el camarero, lo saludó jovialmente.  
Lee no era un hombre atractivo en ningún sentido. Tenía casi seis pies de altura, con el pelo negro largo atado en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos negros de color tabaco eran cínicos, su cara con cicatrices, siniestra. Sin embargo, era serio y leal, y para el trabajo, era lo que contaba.  
—Dame un whisky, lee —Sasuke suspiró cuando mientras intentaba ignorar los jadeos de la pequeña pelirroja desde más allá del cuarto. Se preguntó si Tally se dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Entonces gruñó. No había una posibilidad en el infierno de que algo con Hinata fuera fácil.  
—Sax va a pasar un tiempo infernal derribándola —Lee comentó cuando otro grito femenino los alcanzó—. Él ha estado jodiéndola casi media hora ya y ella todavía no se ha corrido.  
Había un borde de compasión en la voz de Lee. Sasuke sacudió su cabeza fatigosamente. Temaru era una virgen, comprobada regularmente por orden de su estrictamente moral padre. Se rumoreaba que el día que ella se levantara sin su virginidad, o con el beneficio de una licencia matrimonial que su padre hubiera aprobado, entonces la enorme fortuna que su madre le había dejado a su muerte volvería a su padre por completo. En privado, Sasuke sospechaba que había mucho más que eso.  
Él echó un vistazo atrás a la pareja.  
—No. No. Aún no… —ella dio un grito quebrado mientras Sax empujaba con fuerza dentro de las prietas profundidades de su culo y comenzó a estremecerse en la liberación. Aunque, para el beneficio de ella, él siguió empujando.  
Sasuke se acabó el whisky y pegó con la mano en el cristal para pedir otro al camarero. Siempre que miraba a otra mujer él veía a Hinata en su lugar. Su pelo largo negro humedecido por sudor, su cara enrojecida, sus muslos extendidos mientras su polla horadaba su coño o los apretados confines de su culo. Quería oírla gritar quebradamente de lujuria, su voz ronca, suplicando, rogando.  
Era por su propia culpa. Naruto había estado esperando durante meses que él hiciera su movimiento con ella. Su gemelo, naruto tenía ligeramente menos paciencia que él. Le había remarcado varias veces el hecho de que Sasuke se tomaba demasiado tiempo en probar los límites de Hinata. Ellos, como hermanos, habían puesto sus ojos en ella cuando empezó a trabajar para Shikamaru nara. Lamentablemente para Hinata, esto no sería una cuestión de compartir una noche o dos simultáneamente con los hermanos. Era una cuestión de compartir su vida. La atadura que sasuke y naruto compartían no permitiría otra cosa. Lo que Sasuke deseaba, naturalmente se convertía en un ansia para Naruto también.  
Lo que Sasuke amaba, naruto amaba. Y ellos, ambos, se habían vuelto demasiado interesados por esa sabihonda y viperina Hinata Hyūga .  
Sasuke podía sentir la anticipación de naruto latiendo en él. Parecía que ellos eran cada uno la mitad de un todo Sasuke podía sentir la anticipación de naruto latiendo en él . Lo que había empezado con su separación cuando eran niños sólo había solidificado cuando alcanzaron la pubertad y luego la madurez. La unión natural que los gemelos compartían había sido intensificada, fortalecida de algún modo, hasta que ellos pudieron sentir cada uno el dolor del otro, su placer, y a veces sus íntimos pensamientos.  
Ellos lo habían combatido en sus años adolescentes, lo habían negado cuando cada uno había luchado para desarrollar personalidades individuales. Pero cuando ellos alcanzaron la edad adulta, habían aprendido a aceptarlo.  
Lucian giró su cabeza.  
—¡Eh!, Sasuke—naruto tomó asiento al lado de él, su cara oscura reflejando su propia tensión, los profundos ojos azules preocupados.  
La noche y el día, era lo que ellos eran. Naruto tenía pelo rubio y parecía un niño de anuncio para la lujuria y el pecado. Sus rasgos no eran clásicamente atractivos; más bien eran duramente afilados, casi salvajes. Los mismos rasgos que Sasuke poseía, excepto su pelo que era casi un puro y vívido negro.  
—Ella está presionando demasiado lejos —Sasuke suspiró, consciente de que naruto sabía que hablaba de Hinata—. Comenzaré mañana.  
Naruto se tensó en expectativa.  
—¿Qué quieres que yo haga?  
Sasuke tragó la bebida y se estremeció al quemarle la garganta.  
—Solamente estar listo. Mi control es condenadamente débil ahora mismo, hermano. Estoy preparado para patear su culo, y no me refiero de un buen modo. Las rubias cejas de Naruto se alzaron con sorpresa antes de que sus labios se inclinaran hacia arriba en una perversa sonrisa burlona.  
—Tanto como pueda ayudarte —se mofó—. Recuerda, mantenla lejos del equilibrio. Proporcionaré una distracción. La derribaremos aún.  
Sasuke gruñó.  
—O ella nos derribará. Cabezonería debería ser su segundo nombre. Pero veremos que pasa.  
Detrás de ellos, Temari gritaba en su liberación. Dándose la vuelta, Sasuke vio que Sax la había inclinado sobre una conveniente mesa, penetrando con fuerza y profundamente en su ano mientras sus dedos hurgaban entre sus muslos, ordeñando su hinchado clítoris mientras ella explotaba. Había una mueca de placer en la cara de él cuando llenó su culo con su propia liberación de nuevo, pero esta vez, él la había conducido también al éxtasis.  
Girándose, Sasuke suspiró pesadamente. Si solamente Hinata fuera tan manejable.  
Fin  
Gracias a ChocoLady por se mi primer m gracias por tu apoyo.


	3. Chapter 3

Que frustración sin internet toda la semana y tengame paciencia soy nueva en usar fanfiction a un no entiendo bien la página

Capítulo 2

Sasuke uchiha iba a ser la muerte de ella. Hinata Hyūga introdujo el último de los gráficos que él había pedido en el archivo de datos y suspiró de aburrimiento. La tarde se extendía delante de ella y había rebajas en Brighton, la exclusiva tienda de zapatos de la ciudad.

Escaparse de la oficina se estaba convirtiendo cada vez en más difícil de hacer. Ella juraría que Sasuke tenía cámaras ocultas en la oficina para grabar el tiempo que ella pasaba fuera del escritorio. Tenía una hora para almorzar y sólo una hora. Eso apenas era suficiente para ir a su cafetería favorita y encargar un capuchino, mucho menos para comer o salir de compras. Trabajar para Shikamaru había sido mucho más fácil. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que podría tolerar trabajar para uchiha?

Por supuesto, había tratado de oponerse al cambio, pero fue en vano. Shikamaru había estado regocijadamente satisfecho de tenerla fuera de su oficina. Ella resopló. Esa nueva hacha de batalla que había contratado probablemente le hacía también los archivos. El hombre estaba demasiado mimado, especialmente tras casarse con Ino.

Pensar en Ino hacía que una tristeza agridulce la recorriera. Shikamaru había ordenado no más piercings, no más tatuajes, y parecía determinado a controlar cada salida que hacía con la otra mujer. No más aventuras. Había tan pocas de sus amigas que pudieran apreciar algunas de sus escapadas más atrevidas.

Y no es que hubiera habido alguna en las pasadas semanas. Realizar sus faenas favoritas se había atenuado un poco, aunque no estaba segura de por qué. El hecho de que hubiera empezado la noche en la que se tropezó con el pequeño ménage de Shikamaru, Ino y Sasuke no tenía nada que ver con eso, se aseguró a sí misma. Pero no podía apartar la visión de ello fuera de su mente.

Ino había estado intercalada entre los dos hombres, la polla de Shikamaru ensanchando su culo mientras Sasuke follaba su ucoño con salvaje lujuria. Hinata se había ido rápidamente, pero no podía olvidar lo que había visto. No podía evitar la excitación que había provocado en su cuerpo y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

Y no era que ella realmente deseara a uchiha, se aseguró firmemente a sí misma, ignorando el calor pulsante entre sus muslos. Arrogante, vil y tan presumido como era, ella seguramente podría tener algo mucho mejor. ¿O no?

—Hinata, necesito el archivo Charter —Sasuke entró desde su oficina, con un ceño en su cara mientras la miraba fijamente.

Ella alzó una ceja con fría inquisición.

—El contrato Charter salió la semana pasada.

Se giró hacia el ordenador y guardó la información antes de recoger el archivo en el que ella había estado trabajando y colocarlo a un lado del escritorio junto con otra docena. Prácticamente podía oír a Sasuke rechinando los dientes

—¿Te he preguntado cuando salió? —le preguntó suavemente—. No lo creo.

Y ahora esa voz… Hinata se tensó para controlar el estremecimiento que quería recorrer su médula espinal. Requirió todo su control, pero mantuvo sus movimientos lisos, lánguidos, mientras salía del programa y se recostaba en su silla antes de girar para encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo.

Cruzó sus piernas perezosamente, ignorando el temblor de excitación cuando la mirada de él se deslizó a la carne cubierta de seda y se calentó con una llama de lujuria. Y si no estaba equivocada, él estaba definitivamente excitado.

Mantener su expresión tranquila ante el súbito parpadeo de fuego en los verdes ojos de él no fue fácil. Sus duros rasgos estaban casi salvajemente delineados, la llena curva de su labio inferior apretándose mientras su mirada se elevaba a la de ella de nuevo.

Ella alzó lentamente una ceja, más que consciente de que el perfecto arco que la ceja en forma de ala formaba le haría ponerse furioso. Si él estaba furioso, estaba fuera de control. A un Sasuke fuera de control ella lo podría manejar. El calmado, decidido Sasuke había enviado una gran agitación rozando a través de su sistema

Las cejas de él se juntaron en un ceño mientras sus ojos verdes de oscurecían por largos segundos. Luego, como la calma que precede a la tormenta, su expresión se aclaró. Esto podría ser interesante. Ella se forzó a sí misma a permanecer relajada mientras la cara de él se endurecía.

—El archivo Charter —dijo él cuidadosamente—. Ahora.

Ella suspiró con paciencia exagerada.

—Muy bien. Aunque no entiendo para qué necesitas un contrato que obviamente salió hace una semana. Además, el dueño es un gusano. No te gustaría.

Ella se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia el archivador mientras contenía su propia rabia. Mientras que Shikamaru hubiera probablemente entendido su reluctancia a tratar con los altos e imponentes archivadores metálicos, Sasuke simplemente permanecía de pie negligentemente contra el marco de la puerta y la miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

Él quería un archivo que estaba almacenado en el cajón superior. El archivador medía más de cinco pies y medio de alto; Hinata apenas llegaba a cinco pies y dos pulgadas. Sacando el cajón, se puso de puntillas y comenzó a rastrear por los archivos hasta encontrar el que él quería. Alzándolo, empujó de nuevo el cajón y caminó con calma hacia él.

Su mirada era caliente, pero no había ira ahora.

—Su archivo, señor uchiha —ella se lo tendió, luchando contra el rubor que podía sentir ascendiendo por sus mejillas mientras la mirada de él caía hacia sus pechos. Aunque ella no podía impedir que sus pechos hormiguearan o que sus pezones se calentaran bajo su mirada. Respiró despacio y uniformemente, pero su corazón latía fuera de control.

—Tu blusa… —él ignoró el archivo, su mano extendiéndose mientras su dedo se deslizaba bajo la tela abierta.

Hinata dejó caer su mirada, casi estremeciéndose mientras su dedo se deslizaba bajo el borde de su sostén de encaje de corte bajo. Dos botones se habían apañado de alguna manera para soltarse en la blusa de seda blanca, dejándola totalmente desnuda bajo su mirada. La vista de su carne, oscura, aunque no tan oscura como la de ella misma, envió vibrantes rastros de conciencia ardiendo por su cuerpo.

De repente, el recuerdo de él desnudo, su polla trabajando entre los muslos de Ino, lanzó su rabia volcándose por su sistema. Inexplicable, desacostumbrada cólera. Ella no debería preocuparse por a quién él follaba o lo frecuente que lo hacía. No debería importar.

Ella alzó su mano, lanzándole una mirada por debajo de sus pestañas mientras recorría con un dedo un lado del tejido.

—¿Quieres este archivo? —le preguntó, su voz baja y seductora al principio. Un segundo más tarde alzó su mirada y permitió al hielo salir a la superficie libre de riendas—. ¿O el que presentaré más tarde por acoso sexual si no mueves tu mano?

La mirada de él se alzó lentamente de vuelta hacia la de ella y el calor en sus ojos casi la chamuscó. Ella podía sentir su coño hincharse, su clítoris doler en respuesta a esa mirada. Alzó su ceja en arrogante pregunta.

—¿Lo harías? —le preguntó él—. Nunca pensé que eras una hipócrita, Hinata. Pero si ésa es la manera en la que quieres jugar…

Apartó su mano con reluctancia mientras cogía el archivo de la mano de ella. Una pequeña sonrisa bordeó en sus sensuales labios.

No, ella no era una hipócrita, pero usaría cualquier borde que pudiera conseguir.

—Si esto es todo lo que necesitas, entonces iré a almorzar.

Sin mirar reabrochó su blusa descuidadamente antes de apartarse de él.

—Es media hora antes del almuerzo, Hinata —le recordó él suavemente—. Tendré que recortar tu paga.

Hinata se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Esto lo merecería.

—Sobreviviré —cogió su monedero y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—No creí que fueras una cobarde. Quizá estaba equivocado —su voz la detuvo, enviando cólera a su sistema mientras se giraba hacia él.

—¿Una cobarde? —alzó su ceja mientras asumía una expresión de arrogante desdén—. ¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

Ella se cruzó de brazos y le miró fijamente. Maldito fuera por el asno arrogante que era.

—Porque me deseas. Lo sabes y yo lo sé, y a pesar de eso luchas —su voz era baja, oscura y ronca. Ella odiaba cuando él usaba esa voz. Odiaba el modo que hacía que su coño pulsara y zumbara, el modo que la hacía anhelar su toque. Desafortunadamente, ella era también bien consciente del hecho de que no había modo en el infierno de que funcionara.

—Mi querido señor uchiha —ella suspiró burlonamente—. Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para entender que no puedo tener todo lo que deseo en esta vida. Quizá sea una lección que usted debería aprender también.

Fue una lección que aprendió a pecho. Algunas cosas, hombres como Sasuke encabezando la lista, simplemente no eran buenas para las emociones o la estabilidad general de la vida. Hinata estaba muy orgullosa de su estabilidad. Si pensara por un momento que podía irse a la cama con él, disfrutar unas cuantas horas de sexo salvaje y acabar con eso, entonces sería algo diferente. Algo la advertía de que ese no sería el caso, sin embargo.

Permaneció de pie, controlada, mientras él avanzaba hacia ella despacio. Era alto, amplio, y si el bulto de esos pantalones era una indicación, estaba totalmente excitado y tan grande como había parecido mientras follaba a Ino.

Se detuvo directamente frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, forzándola a alzar su cabeza para devolverle la mirada despreocupadamente.

—Es gracioso —dijo él aparentemente gentil. Pero no la engañó en lo más mínimo—. Esta actitud repentinamente antagónica no apareció hasta que entraste en aquella oficina mientras estaba follando a Ino. ¿Celosa, Hinata?

La respiración de ella se atascó en su garganta y supo que él notó el estrechamiento de sus ojos ante la asombrosa pregunta.

—Oh, sí, te vi entrar —él dejó caer el archivo en un estante cercano mientras ella se apartaba de él. Estaba demasiado cerca; ella se sentía demasiado sobrecogida, demasiado débil cuando él se inclinaba sobre ella de esa manera. Desafortunadamente no había lugar para la retirada. Su espalda chocó contra la puerta mientras los brazos de él la envolvían, manteniéndola firmemente en el sitio.

—Tus pezones están duros, Hinata —gruñó él—. Y esa pequeña fría expresión no puede esconder el hecho de que estás tan jodidamente caliente como el infierno ahora mismo. Me deseas, y estás condenadamente asustada para admitirlo.

—¿Asustada? ¿De ti? —ella apenas pudo demostrar el desdén que quería—. No especialmente, Sasuke. Estás dejando correr tu imaginación. No eres el primer hombre que me hace responder sexualmente y no serás el último. No hay duda de eso. Pero yo decido a quién follo y a quién no. Y no follaré contigo.

—Porque estás asustada —ella vio como su mirada se suavizaba, el color verde brillante calentándose drásticamente—. Eres pequeña, nena, pero puedes tomarme.

Sus palabras ultrajantes hicieron que llamas de cólera —o era violenta lujuria— la envolvieran.

—Oh, apártate —un divertido sarcasmo llenó su voz; sus manos se aplanaron contra el pecho de él mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás con fuerza—. ¿Crees que tu polla es tan grande que tengo miedo de ella?— Enderezó las hombreras de su blusa de seda, alisando el pliegue en lo alto de su falda antes de mirarle de nuevo, permitiendo a sus labios curvarse en un seductor conocimiento.

—Sueñas, uchiha. No es tu polla lo que rechazo, ni siquiera tu hedonista modo de vida tal como es. Francamente, no puedes manejarme, y seré maldita antes que tratar con las complicaciones de tu orgullo herido cuando te des cuenta de eso. No es miedo, es un hecho. Ahora, tócame de nuevo y dimitiré. No tengo por qué tratar con tus avances ni con tu irritable actitud. Me iré antes.

Agarró el pomo y tiró para abrir la puerta mientras corría para irse, sólo para ser detenida abruptamente al chocar contra la oscura y demoníaca versión de la perversa aparición que había tras ella.

—Tranquila, corazón— la voz de Naruto uchiha era sexo duro, whisky a medianoche y depravados deseos todo en uno. Igual que Sasuke. Estaba atrapada entre los dos hombres ahora mientras Naruto agarraba sus caderas y la sujetaba al entrar de lleno en la habitación, empujando su rubor contra Sasuke.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Naru cuando ella no habló. Ella no podía hablar. Sasuke la encerraba desde atrás mientras Naruto se presionaba contra sus pechos. El calor la envolvía. Como bandas invisibles de acero la mantenían inmóvil, curiosamente asombrada por la repentina impresión de protección y fuerza que emanaba de los dos hombres. Estaba rodeada por su calidez. Abrigada en ella.

Ella le miró sorprendida. Era la imagen diabólica del hombre detrás de ella, mirándola acaloradamente, recordándole exactamente a lo que ella estaba renunciando al salir por esa puerta. Ya era suficientemente malo tener a Sasuke tentándola, ¿pero tener también a Naru, la morena visión del pecado gemelo ayudándole? Eso era completamente injusto, por lo que a ella concernía. El destino lo había dispuesto para ella, eso era todo lo que podía decir. —Justo lo que necesito —ella suspiró con burlona falsa paciencia mientras miraba fijamente a Naruto y batía sus ojos seductora mente—. Tweedle Dee uniéndose a Tweedle Dum. ¿Vosotros muchachos hacéis alguna vez algo solos?

—¿Y qué habría de divertido en eso? —preguntó Sasuke colocando sus labios contra su oído, sus manos en los hombros de ella mientras ella sentía la dura largura de su polla contra su pequeño trasero, y la de Naruto contra su bajo vientre—. ¿O qué reto? Voy a hacer que me ruegues tocarte, Hinata.

La tensión sexual se espesaba mientras ella se daba cuenta de la implicación de sus palabras. La respiración se atoró en su pecho y la lujuria chisporroteó en sus venas. ¿Los dos? ¿Hermanos? La tentación era malditamente imposible de negar. No podía haber pensado en ninguna experiencia sexual que pudiera ser mejor. O que se acercara más a sus fantasías. Excepto que.

Sasuke era su jefe. Su puesto como ayudante del vicepresidente de uchiha corp—Uchiha podría volver extremadamente precario e incluso si ella se fuera, renunciara o hiciera huelga, los chismes que abundarían podrían destruir su carrera. Ellos podrían destruir su corazón.

—Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, tan seguro —se mofó ella punzantemente, bien consciente de que había perdido su apariencia de calma desinteresada mientras empujaba a Naruto de su camino para ir de nuevo hacia la puerta—. Podría hacerte rogar a ti —hizo rodar sus ojos con forzada paciencia—. Sin dificultad.

Ella les dio la espalda. Eran como la noche y el día. Naruto la miraba con ostensible lujuria mientras que Sasuke la miraba con una mezcla de interés depredador y una llama de ira.

—Olvidaremos que este episodio ha ocurrido —lanzó ella fríamente mientras ellos la miraban con su siempre presente diversión. Luchando con el conocimiento de que se estaba apartando de su última fantasía sexual, mordió su suspiro de pesar y en lugar de eso les informó:

—Me voy de compras. Volveré cuando vuelva —su mirada se endureció sobre Sasuke—. Y si reduces mi paga entonces mejor que te asegures de traer tu propio café al trabajo. Porque cualquier cosa que consigas aquí no será segura para beber.

Se giró y caminó con calma por el cuarto, aunque cerró la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo que intentaba. La sangre estaba rugiendo por su cuerpo, calor y lujuria curvándose en su vientre mientras su coño goteaba sus jugos. ¿Había algo alguna vez sido tan intensamente carnal? No que ella supiera. Lo que era aterrador. Ellos eran una debilidad que ella no podía permitirse.

Los había rechazado. Inspiró aire profundamente y se dio una palmadita mental en la espalda mientras la parte más oscura de sus deseos mentales la golpeaba. ¿Podría algo ser más seductor que el pensamiento de ser dominada por los dos ángeles caídos de

uchiha corp—uchiha ? Para su mente no. Pero, se recordó a sí misma, ¿había algo más peligroso?

Fin

Gracias por leer mi primera historia


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia ni los personajes no me pertenecen

Capítulo 3

Bien, así que ella tenía que evaluar sus opciones. Hinata se sentó en un pequeño banco en el centro del parque para mirar fijamente el apacible azul del estanque, en cuyas orillas se encontraba. El banco de madera era duro, pero no incómodo. La leve brisa que fluía por las ramas de los árboles encima de ella era calmante, incluso aunque hiciera poco por refrescar los fuegos que rabiaban por su cuerpo.

Estaba fuera de control. O al menos, tan fuera de control como sentía que podía llegar a estar. Sólo era consciente de que había salido corriendo de aquella oficina, y de Sasuke y Naru, como una pequeña virgen asustada. Era cualquier cosa excepto virgen. Y sólo porque ellos no eran conscientes de ello, era bastante honesta consigo misma para admitir la verdad.

Estaba asustada.

No había previsto esto cuando fue trasladada a uchiha cop. Sentía lujuria por Sasuke, sabía que quería una oportunidad de experimentar su toque, de follarle hasta encontrar al menos un poco de alivio en los deseos que la atormentaban. Cuando Naru se unió a la ecuación, el regocijo había sido mayor. Dos hombres a su entera disposición. Increíblemente viriles, capaces de satisfacer cada uno de sus carnales deseos. Pero no había esperado también la dominación. Ni había esperado tal aumento en sus deseos. Sus necesidades la estaban casi consumiendo ahora. Necesidades que no había buscado.

Vio una pequeña bandada de patos andar en línea a través de la hierba de la orilla hasta el agua fresca. Sus graznidos perezosos y payasadas juguetonas en el agua llevaron una sonrisa a su cara. Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, ella los habría seguido. Se habría metido en el agua y habría desafiado a quien le negase el placer de hacerlo.

Ahora, ella ocultaba sus placeres, los mantenía en la oscuridad y sólo los sacaba en las circunstancias más estrictas. Podía decirles a Sasuke y Naru que no iba a permitirles decidir dónde y cuándo aquellos deseos iban a surgir. O cómo iba a actuar al respecto.

— ¿Todavía haciendo pucheros? —La voz oscura de Naru la hizo saltar sobresaltada, girando la cabeza mientras él avanzaba hacia el abrigado banco y se sentaba frente a ella. Sus piernas ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio; su gran cuerpo parecía ocupar toda la capacidad del asiento.

—Nunca hago pucheros —le informó con una pequeña sonrisa paciente. Deseó sentirse tan paciente como se obligaba a aparentar—. Simplemente disfrutaba de la paz.

Una paz que estaba segura de que se había esfumado. Naruto uchiha parecía el típico chico malo. Con su pelo negro demasiado largo, sus ojos verdes intensos y su cuerpo duro, él era el ideal placer carnal de cada mujer. Él era la oscuridad y Sasuke la luz, tan diferente físicamente de su hermano como se podía ser. Pero ella tenía la sensación de que por dentro, donde contaba, ellos eran malditamente iguales.

Él la miró atentamente, apoyándose contra el banco, estirando sus brazos hacia atrás mientras la diversión asomaba en las comisuras de su boca.

—Yo te tenía por la Mujer Dragón —finalmente dijo tranquilamente—. Esperaba que sacaras tus garras, no que huyeras como asustada de nosotros.

Ella arqueó una ceja burlona, a pesar del hecho de que él había descrito exactamente lo que había hecho.

—naruto, de verdad —dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Algunas cosas merecen sacar las uñas. Otras realmente no merecen la pena. Quizá tú y Sasuke estéis en la última categoría.

—¿Quizá? —El gesto diabólicamente atractivo de sus labios hizo su boca agua.

Ella aspiró profundamente, absteniéndose de poner sus ojos en blanco, aunque resistir el impulso fuera una prueba para su paciencia. No importaba lo sexy que era, la enfurecía como el infierno.

—¿Pescando elogios, Naru? —luchó por mantener su voz tranquila, modulada. No podía dejarle ver ninguna debilidad. Como Sasuke, él se le echaría encima inmediatamente—. Necesitarás algo mejor como cebo la próxima vez —levantó su ceja burlonamente mientras lanzaba una mirada insultante a su regazo antes de apartar la mirada. Ni por todos los demonios admitiría que aquel bulto era más que excepcional.

Él estuvo callado durante largos momentos. Lo bastante para que ella se sintiera cómoda con los sonidos del verano que llenaban aquel escondido lugar. Calmada, relajada, ella se encontraba aquí más a gusto que en cualquier otro lugar que conociera.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo en público? —preguntó finalmente él con diabólica diversión.

Ella le echó una mirada burlona.

—Desde luego. Aunque he superado el impulso de provocar que me arresten por escándalo público. Algo que tú deberías hacer.

Sus ojos eran devastadores y se llenaron de un desafío rotundo.

—Hmmm. Tal vez —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de conocimiento sexual. —¿Pero no es todo parte de la diversión? —Él bajó sus brazos del banco y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas. Inclinado hacia delante, como estaba ahora, estaba demasiado cerca de ella; el pequeño banco parecía estar lleno de él, la tensión sexual aumentaba insoportablemente.

Fuertes y callosas manos se desplazaron a ambos lados de las rodillas de ella, acariciando con sus pulgares la carne sensible y cubierta de seda. Ella miró fijamente aquellas grandes y competentes manos. Era demasiado fácil imaginárselas sobre su piel. —Quiero follarte, hinata. Tanto que es como un hambre. Has revoloteado a nuestro alrededor y nos has provocado durante un año, decidida a controlar cada paso de este pequeño baile en el que hemos sido implicados. ¿No lo has aprendido aún? No hay ningún control aquí.

Hinata estrechó sus ojos ante el desafío. Dejando escapar el aliento lenta y profundamente, se inclinó hacia adelante, notando con aire de suficiencia la pequeña llamarada de sorpresa que se reflejó en la mirada de él cuando paseó sus manos por sus brazos y rastrilló la dura y musculosa carne de sus bíceps. Le sintió tensarse, al tiempo que extendía sus piernas abiertas para acomodarla entre ellas, rodeándola con ellas mientras ella lo miraba fijamente.

—Siempre hay control —sopló un suave aliento sobre sus labios cuando él los separó, sólo ligeramente—. Todo depende del que estés buscando.

Movió sus manos desde sus hombros hasta los botones de su camisa. Abrió el primero, luego el segundo, extendiendo el material para poder posar sus manos contra el calor de su pecho.

El brillo de batalla centelleó en sus ojos.

—Puede que estés abarcando mucho más de lo que puedes masticar, gatita —susurró él cuando sus uñas arañaron sus duros músculos—. No estoy en absoluto asustado por un cargo de escándalo público.

No, no lo estaba, pensó ella silenciosamente. Pero como ella le había dicho, todo era cuestión de quién controlaba y cómo.

Se inclinó más cerca, sacando la lengua como para lamer sus propios labios, pero mordiéndole a él el inferior en lugar de eso, viendo cómo su mirada se incendiaba con calor sexual.

—¿Me dejarías tener el control, Naruto? —le preguntó mientras las manos de él se movían por su cintura, apretándola ligeramente—. ¿Me dejarías hacer cualquier cosa que desee, cuando sea que lo desee?

Todo lo que ella necesitaba era su promesa. Se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, sus dientes cayendo en la tentación de su labio y pellizcándolo con cuidado.

Las manos de él se tensaron un poco más.

—¿Cuánto placer puedes aguantar, Naru , antes de que se rompa tu control?

Deslizó sus manos hacia abajo por su pecho, arañando con sus uñas mientras los ojos de él se estrechaban repentinamente. No hubo advertencia. No hubo provocaciones, ni peticiones de permiso. Antes de que ella pudiera escaparse, él la colocó sobre su regazo, enredando una mano en las largas hebras de su cabello, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus labios la reclamaban.

Él la devoró. Su lengua traspasó sus labios al tiempo que sentía una llamarada aguda de calor en su cuero cabelludo que la hizo jadear de placer. Era tan decadente, el estremecimiento que recibía de los duros dedos que la agarraban y tiraban de su pelo mientras sus labios se movían expertamente, quemando los suyos.

Había besos y también una conquista. Este era un beso para conquistar. Su lengua abrió sus labios, avanzado hacia dentro y reclamando su boca como si ésta hubiera sido creada sólo para él. Y su boca estaba de acuerdo.

Un gemido feroz salió de su garganta al sentir las cambiantes sensaciones fluir por su cuerpo; la dominación de sus labios y lengua tomando lo que él quería, sus manos, una enredada en su largo pelo, la otra extendida sobre la parte inferior de su espalda mientras la sujetaba cerca en su agarre, el calor de su pecho, su polla, dura e insistente bajo su culo. Ella se retorció contra la pesada erección, estremeciéndose ante el duro gemido masculino que vibró contra sus labios.

¿Ella había pensado que él tenía el control? De ella, quizás, pero no de sus deseos. Sus labios devastaban los de ella, pero eso no importaba. Su lengua se enredó con la suya en un golpe imperioso, pero sin ninguna objeción. Ella rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos, apretándole fuerte, con sus uñas hundiéndose en su espalda mientras luchaba por mantener su propio control, pero podía sentir cómo sus sentidos se dispersaban bajo su beso.

La mano en su espalda se movió, acariciando la curva de su culo, bajando por su muslo hasta el dobladillo de su falda.

—Hijo, como vayas mucho más lejos podríamos tener un problema aquí.

Hinata se congeló ante la divertida voz. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror mientras Naru levantaba despacio la cabeza. La lujuria y la demanda acalorada llenaban sus ojos, pero la curva satisfecha de sus labios hablaba por sí misma.

—Oh. Tú… —ella brincó de su regazo, pegándole en las manos cuando se las tendió para intentar enderezarla cuando tropezó.

La vergüenza la inundó al ver a un funcionario del parque a varios pasos de donde se encontraban. Él tenía esa mirada de indulgencia que los hombres se daban unos a otros. Una mueca que la hizo querer arrancar sus caras de sus cabezas y alimentar con sus pollas a los perros. Estaba furiosa.

—Bien, Hinata —la voz divertida de Naruto fue como echar gasolina al fuego.

Estrechando sus ojos con furia, ella ignoró al guardia. Inclinándose hacia delante, agarró en un puño el pelo de Naruto, bajando los labios hacia los suyos como con lujuria mientras metía su rodilla entre sus muslos.

Sus labios estaban sólo a un aliento de los suyos cuando ella ejerció la cantidad justa de presión sobre el tierno y sensible escroto que estaba debajo de su rótula. Sus ojos se ensancharon, su cara palideció ligeramente mientras el guardia se reía en silencio detrás de ellos.

—Ehhh, Hinata —dijo él con vacilación—. ¿Sabes dónde está tu rodilla?

—Ohh nene —murmuró ella con seductor calor—. Desde luego que sé donde está mi rodilla. Recuerda, cariño, sin dolor, no hay premio. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir tentándome así? —aumentó la presión, viéndole tragar con fuerza.

Él aclaró su garganta, sus ojos verdes mirándola cautelosamente.

—Piensa en toda la diversión que puedes perderte más tarde.

Ella lo miró estremecerse cuando se inclinó un poco más, sabiendo que él sentiría ahora más presión.

—Hay una línea tan fina entre el placer y el dolor —le dijo ella, manteniendo su sonrisa intencionadamente inocente—. ¿Vemos dónde está tu línea,Naru?

Pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaron su frente, pero sus ojos brillaron con el conocimiento divertido de su derrota.

—Me rindo —él alejó sus manos de ella, apretando los muslos, preparando su cuerpo en previsión del dolor que iba a llegar.

Ella se recostó más, rindiéndose a la tentación de morder su lleno labio inferior antes de moverse hacia atrás con calma.

—Eres tan fácil —suspiró con pesar—. Muy mal. Había esperado más desafío.

Todavía sin hacer caso al funcionario del parque, ella recogió los restos andrajosos de su orgullo. Se encogió de hombros, ajustó su camisa y alisó los leves pliegues de seda que cubrían sus caderas antes de mirar desdeñosa a ambos hombres y marcharse del banco.

—Hinata, Sasuke me pidió averiguar dónde está el archivo Gallagher. Él lo buscaba cuando me marché —la voz divertida de Naru la detuvo.

Se giró con cuidado, manteniendo su expresión en blanco mientras lo miraba fijamente, luchando por controlar la furia que se elevaba dentro de ella.

—En el infierno. A donde puede irse —sugirió dulcemente antes de girar sobre sus talones y encaminarse de nuevo a la oficina.

Fin

Gracia a Juls Noom 6 es tu reviews el que me ánimo publicar este capítulo y publicare más rápido el próximo


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto ni la historia me pertenecen

Capitulo 4

—¡Quédate jodidamente lejos de mis archivos! —Hinata tiró el archivo Gallagher sobre el escritorio de Sasuke, directamente frente a su cara.

Él giró la silla para enfrentarla, alzando la vista hacia ella con aire meditabundo. Su espeso pelo negro, casi nada, cayó sobre su frente, sus ojos brillaban de lujuria.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en ello —le advirtió ella, incapaz de contener la cólera áspera que pulsaba en su voz—. Si me tocas, te prometo que lo lamentarás.

Él se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, mirándola estrechando los ojos.

—Esto es una oficina —le dijo ella con frío desdén—. Un lugar de trabajo. No es un palacio de orgías, ni tampoco tu central personal para follar. No me molestarás aquí durante los días de trabajo.

—Poseo el lugar maldito —gruñó él—. Si quiero joder en él, entonces lo haré en los días de trabajo, Hinata.

—No conmigo —ella apretó los dientes, cerrando los puños ante la necesidad de acción—. No soy ninguna putilla de oficina sin cerebro que va a echarse sobre tu escritorio para tu placer. Soy una profesional, Sasuke, y espero ser tratada como tal.

Él se levantó despacio. Debería haberse sentido intimidada, pero en cambio se sentía enfurecida.

—Nunca actúo de otra manera mientras llevo mis negocios —le recordó él, con voz suave pero sin disfrazar su cólera.

—Mientras estemos en esta oficina…

—Hinata —él no levantó la voz, pero el filo afilado hizo que ella alzara las cejas con creciente cólera—. Esta es mi oficina. Tú eres mi mujer. Mientras no estemos trabajando, si quiero joderte hasta el desfallecimiento, entonces es mi opción y mi prerrogativa.

—Ah, ¿es así ahora? —Ella cruzó sus brazos con cuidado bajo sus pechos—. Y exactamente, ¿quién decidió que yo era tu mujer?

Él sonrió lentamente.

—Nuestra mujer —dijo, con voz oscura y confiada mientras se inclinaba más cerca—. No lo dudes, Hinata. Sé de quién vienes. Sé lo caliente que has ardido en sus brazos, y sé jodidamente bien que arderás de igual manera en los míos. El dolor de mis pelotas bien merece la pena por la experiencia. Así que nunca dudes de que has sido reclamada.

El tono duro de su voz envió temblores de excitación a su espina dorsal a pesar de la ardiente tormenta de furia que recorría sus venas. Pero fueron sus palabras las que la impresionaron. ¿Él había sentido eso? ¿Ellos podían sentir lo qué el otro sentía? Podía usar esa información más tarde; por ahora, todavía tenía que tratar con la actitud de Lucian.

Era bastante más alto que ella. Su cabeza apenas alcanzaba su pecho, obligándola a echarla hacia atrás mientras permitía que un desdén satisfecho llenara su expresión.

—¿Realmente piensas que puedes controlarme con el sexo, Sasuke? —Le preguntó, con voz fría, cargada de aborrecimiento—. ¿Realmente parezco ser tan imbécil que lo único que tienes que hacer es joderme para manejarme? Tendrás que pensar en otra cosa —acentuó sus palabras clavándole un dedo en el musculoso pecho—. Nadie me maneja. Ningún hombre me controla. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Él bajó la vista hacia su dedo. Lentamente. Un segundo más tarde su mirada se fijó en la suya otra vez.

—Yo te controlaré, Hinata —le dijo, con un tono de voz susurrante y lleno de dominación sexual, de una excitación que ella sólo había imaginado antes—. Te controlaremos, y te lo prometo, rogarás por ello.

Sus labios se curvaron hasta casi dejar escapar un gruñido. En toda su vida, ella no podía recordar haber estado tan furiosa, tan ansiosa de poner de rodillas a un hombre como lo estaba ahora. Y podría hacerlo. Podría tenerlo. Si tan sólo pudiera decir las palabras adecuadas. Pero su repertorio de frases cortantes no le venía ahora a la memoria.

—Y tú aprenderás lo rápidamente que tu propia arrogancia te pateará el culo —le informó con frialdad antes de poner distancia y acercarse a la puerta—. Quédate jodidamente lejos de mis archivos, o si no, archívalos tú mismo. Tú eliges. No te avisaré otra vez.

—Hinata.

Ella paró en la puerta, volviéndose despacio, luchando contra las ganas de ir y darle lo que necesitaba, lo que ambos querían.

—No luchas contra mí, nena, o contra Naru. Luchas contigo misma. Y creo que eres lo bastante inteligente como para darte cuenta.

—Te equivocas —le dijo ella suavemente—. Por cierto, justo ahora acabo de dejar a Tweedle Dee en el parque con mi rótula impresa en sus pelotas. Sigue jodiéndome, y te pondré las tuyas en la garganta. Y ahora me vuelvo a trabajar —le informó, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de la reciente admisión de él. La venganza se sirve mejor fría, rió silenciosamente para sí.

Salió del cuarto antes de que él pudiera responder, antes de que ella pudiera vislumbrar cualquier conocimiento o emoción en su expresión. Tenía un trabajo que hacer. Un trabajo del que disfrutaba, y tenía que recordarlo. Incluso si Sasuke y Naru rechazaban a cooperar. Y tenía que planear una venganza. Una exigente y satisfactoria venganza antes de que su furia terminara en derramamiento de sangre.

Fin

Gracias por leer


End file.
